Side 2
by RauWerner
Summary: Based on something I have been working on for almost a year now, this is probably one of the better things I've written


*This was originally a 'side dish' to a story I had been working on for a friend, but now that it's been cancelled, I feel it necessary to post SOMETHING from it. This has got to be probably one of my better works as I had written it several months ago at the current date, and STILL get all hot and bothered by my own writing. That say something in my opinion, or maybe I'm just a perv, who knows? At any rate, the characters involve Lewis, my character in the mainstream canceled story, and Rachael and in particular Sarah from the las lindas web comic () this was supposed to be based in the custom robo universe, or a reasonable facsimile, and after a while, I believe it was the initial concept itself that kind of ran it into the ground. In short, the crossover just didn't work, as it had mostly been created solely upon a whim of said friend and me. I haven't ever gotten permission to post the actual story and to be fair, it is as of yet unfinished indefinitely anyway, sooooo... Yeah. I may post the other lemon, starring Karo (Friend's character) and Alejandra (from the same aforementioned web comic), as said friend was really crunching down on quality control for my writing in order to better test my strengths and moreover my weaknesses. But for now, enjoy this little side dish. Lewis X Sarah, A Backstory Minific- Part 2 of ? In the Relationship ^2 Series The whole thing started off when Rachael couldn't find Sarah, leaving her to panic slightly about the situation. She didn't want to call Lewis, mainly because she didn't fully trust him yet, even though he had taken them both in weeks ago. She finally decided that looking all over the place would serve no purpose other than to complicate the situation. After all, she could only go so far in this place without having to come back. As she stepped into Lewis' room at the back of his office behind his desk, she heard something odd going on in the bathroom, some kind of squishing noises. She quickly opened the door just in time to see Sarah fondling herself on the toilet, just then reaching orgasm from it. Rachael's brain was struggling to keep up with what was going on, and realized Sarah had been long overdue for 'that.' She had turned 18 almost a year ago now, and Rachael quickly closed the door, beginning to panic fully now. She knew that she couldn't take care of this herself, that much was impossible, for her to willingly carry out something like that on her sister. She pulled the cell phone Lewis had given her out of her pocket, staring at it as she pulled up his number. "What are you doing, Rachael...?" Rachael asked herself in her mind, not wanting to let someone she barely knew do something like that to her sister... She could hear Sarah pawing off uncontrollably, so much so that she hadn't even noticed the door open up momentarily. Rachael sighed in defeat and pressed the 'send' button and prayed half-heartedly that Lewis would pick up. After the second ring he did, with the words, "Lewis here, you've reached the boss of Steel Angels, your one stop bounty-..." Suddenly Rachael practically screamed into the mic, "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT!" She said, suddenly clapping a hand over her mouth, hoping Sarah hadn't heard her. Judging by the sound still coming from the bathroom, she hadn't and Rachael continued. "Lewis, look can you come back here? It's about Sarah... It's, well... Uhm... Just get back here okay?" She said as she hung up nervously, not waiting to hear his response. …... Lewis had apparently ran back the entire way, as he was completely out of breath when he burst through the door, surprising Rachael quite a bit. "Wh-HUFF... Whew... What's wrong... Is she okay?" He said, struggling to catch his breath. Rachael was surprised at how he had hurried back so quickly despite not knowing what she truly needed him for. "Sarah's in the bathroom... It's her time of the month, so to speak..." Rachael said, trying to phrase it as best she could. Lewis looked up at her with a look of confusion, then understanding. He sat down on the couch in the office, letting the gravity of the situation sink in. "Alright, is that what you called me for? Are you sure you want me to?" He asked with a concerned tone, one that Rachael had never heard from him until now, save for when he had allowed them to live here... She nodded to confirm the answer to his question. "Okay, I'll do it..." He said as he started to get up, but Rachael stopped him before he could even get off the couch. "If you do, you don't do this for anyone else, I won't have you going around with other women and acting like a sleaze!" She warned, to which Lewis said something that she didn't expect, "That's fine... I told you I would help you both in anyway that I can, even if that means me losing everything to do so, remember?" He said with a no-nonsense tone. She had never heard him say anything along those lines, but he seemed to be completely serious about it. He also seemed to be a tad reluctant to even do this act, as though it was bothering him as much as it was her. He walked up to the sliding door he had installed as his bedroom door, and pressed a switch to open it and turned to say to Rachael, "Wait here, everything will be just fine, I promise..." He said with a reassuring smile as he went through the door, leaving Rachael to wait it out. …... Lewis walked up to the door where the noises were still occurring and placed a hand on the doorknob and opened it slowly to see Sarah on the floor this time, carrying on in the exact same manner she had been at for almost 2 hours now. Her eyes, full of tears, gazed up to look at him with a wild, fearful look. Lewis tried to think of something to help calm her down, saying quickly, "Sarah, I know you're scared sweety, but I can't help you with this unless you trust me... I promise everything will be okay..." He said, crouching close to her, her scent heavy in his nose. She stopped momentarily as he reached a hand toward where she had been busy, tenderly feeling her spot. He noticed how lubed-up she was, and slid a finger in gently, causing Sarah to shiver all over. He knelt down enough to bring his face between her thighs, and began lapping her juices up, which only served to make Sarah moan pleasurably, turning into almost a wail. She quickly creamed twice in a row, splashing Lewis' face messily which he grabbed a towel to wipe up, but Sarah grabbed him and licked it off his face herself amorously, ending with her trying awkwardly to french him. He returned the favor, knowing the more he did to satiate her, the better off she would feel. He began undoing his belt and pants as Sarah watched wide eyed as the situation was alien to her, even in her current state. She turned her gaze away as he pulled off his pants over his shoes, but Lewis knew she needed this, and sat on the lid of the toilet, waiting for instinct to take over yet again. Sure enough, her curiosity forced her to look up at him, now standing at full attention, and she crawled over to him on all fours, a hungry look in her eyes. She first reached a hand to touch him but pulled away suddenly, obviously still feeling unsure of the whole situation. "It's okay, you can do what you need to..." Lewis said reassuringly. She looked up at him nervously, and tenderly gripped him, looking back up at him as though expecting to be told not to. When she was sure he was fully okay with what she was doing, she began groping him like the amateur she was, but all this did was serve to make Lewis stay as rock-hard as ever, and she could feel him twitch and throb in her hand which caused a look of wonder on her face. Her instincts led her to begin smelling him, taking in deep, easy breaths which allowed her to savor the smell. Soon she was licking him nervously, every now and then looking up at him from this position to make sure he was fine with what she was doing to him, seeing his face twitch and jerk slightly, but not with anger or any such emotion. She placed him in her mouth slowly, sliding her tongue all over him, and suddenly she could feel something starting to force its way out the tip. It shot out quickly in her mouth, filling it quicker than she expected and she pulled off in surprise, coughing clear the sticky liquid in her throat. "Sarah, I'm sorry! I didn't know how you would react to that, I should've known better... Let me make it up to you, okay...?" He said apologetically, going over to her to help her cough up his load, but she pushed him away in a manner that said, 'I'll be fine' more than it said 'get away.' After she had gotten through with that, she looked up to see Lewis wasn't there anymore, and she went into the bedroom to see him sitting on the bed waiting patiently. "Sarah, come over here, trust me in what I'm going to do, it'll ease your mind when this is over, I promise." He said, trying to comfort her further. She walked over to him where he sat her on his lap, but not on himself in an attempt to get her to do what she needed to on her own as to not force it on her. Again, instinct quickly took over and she lifted up enough to prod herself with him, and she began lowering down slowly, allowing him entry to her insides. She winced and gasped sharply as she felt the pain of her first time and Lewis grunted at the tightness of her muscles clenching up all around him, hugging him warmly. She didn't seem to let that faze her however, and she began moving up and down, sliding Lewis' member in and out of her tight cooch. Sarah couldn't hold back very long before she splattered her fluids all over her and Lewis, but Lewis was still unfinished himself and kept up the motion which caused Sarah to give off several more times. Lewis could see her face, it was one of relaxed ecstasy, and he smiled as he picked up in speed to allow himself to finally finish. Suddenly, he peaked and could feel himself flooding her insides, as could Sarah who yowled loudly one last time before slumping over Lewis' shoulder, utterly worn out and satiated to the max. Lewis breathed a sigh as he picked her limp body up and went to the bathroom to get a few tissues to clean her and himself off. After that was done, he put her under the covers of his bed and kissed her softly on the cheek, and she grinned happily in her sleep. Lewis smiled as he put on a clean pair of Jeans and walked out to meet Rachael who was waiting expectantly. Lewis noted it was now the late afternoon by the low light through the windows, and walked over to Rachael and said, "She's fine now... You don't have to worry about it..." He said as he turned to sit at his desk where he picked up something Rachael hadn't noticed he sat something on; His cell phone, which had the battery taken out of the back as well! She was stunned... He never turned his phone off, let alone taken the entire battery out of the device, he just didn't do that! "You... Turned it...?" She whispered in amazement. "Well, I very well couldn't have anyone interrupting me paying attention to her needs, now could I? She's more important than any phone call, unless it's from her or you... You're both important to me... At any rate, I've got to get back to work now that that's done." He said as he began taking out some unfinished paperwork. He suddenly paused as he apparently heard something, and began putting it back. "What? What is it?" Rachael asked him, confused by this action. "Sarah's awake... Don't worry, I'll take care of it, She's probably just wondering what's going on... I'll be in my room." He said as he got up and walked back into his bedroom to check on Sarah, and with that, Rachael was left stunned. She had never come across anyone that seemed to care about them like this, he was unlike anyone she had ever... She sat down on the couch and smiled. "Maybe I can finally have some sense of a normal life, after all..." She said as she laid down on the couch, where she promptly drifted off to sleep. ~END~ 


End file.
